sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Arifureta Tập 3 Chương 9
Chương 9: Hoàn tất giao ước “Từ chối.” Lời từ chối thẳng thừng thốt ra từ miệng Hajime làm cho bầu không khí trở nên im ắng. Như thể không hiểu được những gì vừa được nghe, Shia mở miệng ra một cách ngơ ngác và nhìn chăm chú vào Hajime. Trong khi đó, Hajime, sau khi nghe xong câu chuyện bắt đầu đổ ma lực vào chiếc xe lần nữa, nhưng trước đó, một tiếng la hét vang lên mãnh liệt. “Đ, Đợ-, Đợi đã ! Tại sao ! Dù có nghĩ thế nào thì nó cũng nên là “Tội nghiệp quá ! Đừng lo ! Để tôi lo liệu chuyện này cho !” với một nụ cười đáng tin cậy hay điều gì đó tương tự vậy chứ ! Tôi cũng đoán là nó nên là như vậy đấy ! Tại sao, bất ngờ anh bắt gặp một cô gái xinh đẹp và anh chỉ lờ chúng đi thôi ư ! Ơ, a, đừng ngó lơ tôi mà bỏ đi chứ ! Tôi sẽ không để anh đi đấy có biết không hả !” Thấy lời phản đối bị bỏ qua, Shia nhảy tới và bám lấy chân Hajime lần nữa. Từ không khí hệ trọng và trầm lắng vừa nãy, chế độ “Con thỏ vô liêm sỉ” của cô ấy đã trở lại. Nhìn Shia không có dấu hiệu gì là sẽ rời chân cậu ra cả, Hajime chỉ còn biết thở dài. “Nghe này … Nếu tôi giúp mấy người, tôi chẳng được lợi ích gì cả.” “L, lợi ích ?” “Bị Đế Quốc săn đuổi, truy lùng tới tận Biển Rừng (Thụ Hải / See of Trees), cô chẳng là gì ngoài mầm mống phiền phức cả, và đó chẳng phải là điều bất lợi duy nhất. Giả dụ như cô có thể thoát khỏi hẻm núi đi, rồi sau đó cô sẽ tồn tại bằng cách nào ? Ngoài ra, nếu cô có bị Đế Quốc bắt gặp, cô cũng sẽ lại trốn vào núi nữa thôi. Nếu vậy, thì cô sẽ làm gì ? Lại một lần nữa dựa dẫm vào tôi sao ? Lần này là để bảo vệ khỏi quân lính của Đế Quốc và chạy lên khu vực dãy núi phía Bắc, tôi nói đúng chứ.” “U ư, đó-đó là … n-nhưng !” “Cả hai chúng tôi đều có lý do trong chuyến đi này. Chẳng có thời gian để mà làm thêm chuyện phiền phức đâu.” “Điều đó … nhưng, kể cả vậy thì anh cũng có thể nhìn thấy lý do để bảo vệ tôi mà !” “Vậy ra những điều mà cô nói nãy giờ đều có mục đích cả à ? ….. Có phải điều đó có liên hệ tới phép thuật đặc biệt của cô không ?” Hajime không thể hiểu được ý nghĩa đằng sau câu chuyện đầy nước mắt của Shia. Giờ khi cậu ngẫm lại về điều đó, lý do tại sao Shia lại bị lạc khỏi đồng đội của cô ta là một điều bí ẩn. Hajime tự vấn rằng liệu chúng có mối liên quan gì với nhau hay không. “Ơ ? A, có chứ. Đó là phép thuật có tên gọi “Viễn cảnh tương lai” 未来視. Với nó tôi có thể thấy được một tương lai có thể xảy ra. Nếu tôi lựa chọn hành động dựa theo tương lai này, chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra ? Tôi có thể nhìn thấy tương lai diễn ra theo hướng đó …. Còn nữa, tôi cũng có thể nhìn thấy tương lai khi có những lúc nguy hiểm đến gần. Ờ thì, tương lai mà tôi có thể nhìn thấy được cũng không phải là điều tuyệt đối. V, Vậy đấy. Tôi là người có ích đó ! Với “Viễn cảnh tương lai” chúng ta đều có thể biết khi nào có nguy hiểm xảy ra ! Tôi đã thấy chúng khi nãy ! Tôi có thể thấy được hình ảnh của việc anh giúp đỡ chúng tôi ! Trên thực tế, nó đã giúp tôi gặp được anh đây này !” Shia tiếp tục luyên thuyên về năng lực “Viễn cảnh tương lai” mà cô có, khả năng nhìn thấy những viễn cảnh này tốn cực nhiều ma lực để kích hoạt, và hiển nhiên mỗi lần sử dụng, Shia thường rơi vào trạng thái thoát lực. Không những vậy, đây còn là kỹ năng có thể tự kích hoạt, dù muốn hay không thì Shia cũng không cản được vì đó là những lần cô lâm vào hiểm cảnh. Tuy ít ra nó chỉ tốn 1/3 so với lúc cưỡng bức sử dụng thì việc tự kích hoạt vẫn gây tổn hao kha khá ma lực của cô. Rõ ràng, Shia đã rời chỗ cũ của cô ấy để tìm Hajime hoặc điều gì đó tương tự như thế ? Lựa chọn hành động cho bản thân, cô gái này đã tìm thấy một tương lai mà Hajime bảo vệ cho cô và bộ tộc của cô. Sau đó, cô rời đi để tìm Hajime. Cô ấy đã quá phấn khích, và đó là lý do tại sao cô di chuyển một mình trong khu vực đầy nguy hiểm này. “Nếu cô có thứ năng lực đặc biệt như vậy, tại sao bọn họ có thể tìm ra cô ? Nếu có thể dự đoán được nguy hiểm thì cô đã không thể bị phát hiện rằng mình ở Fair Bergen フェアベルゲン rồi, đúng chứ ?” Bị Hajime chỉ ra điểm nghi vấn, Shia phản ứng lại bằng cách “Ư” trong khi đôi mắt cô láo liên nhìn ra xung quanh. “N, nếu tôi tự sử dụng nó cho bản thân thì phép thuật đó sẽ không thể sử dụng được trong một khoảng thời gian sau đó …” “Vậy nghĩa là cô đã sử dụng nó trước khi bị bọn họ phát hiện … Cô đã dùng nó để làm cái quái gì thế hả ?” “Đó là, vì tôi lo lắng cho chuyện tình cảm của người bạn thân của tôi…” “Không phải việc đó là nhìn trộm sao ! Phép thuật quý giá vậy mà xem cô xài chúng để làm cái khỉ gì kia.” “Ư ư~ Từ giờ tôi sẽ nghiêm túc sử dụng chúng mà~” “Đúng như dự đoán, thật là vô dụng. Nếu cô hỏi cái gì vô dụng, thì đó là con người cô vô dụng đấy. Cái con thỏ ăn hại này.” Hajime lảng ánh nhìn có chút ngạc nhiên của cậu sang chỗ khác trong khi Shia, vẫn đang khóc, tiếp tục ôm lấy cậu. Khi Hajime chuẩn bị rời đi, một sự giúp đỡ không ngờ tới đã đến với Shia. “….Hajime, cứ mang cô ấy theo cùng.” “Yue?” “!? Ngay từ đầu tui đã nghĩ cô là một quý cô dễ thương mà ! Xin lỗi vì đã gọi cô là “con nhóc ngực phẳng” nhaaaa !” (-afunh … WTF is this shit ?) Hajime chết lặng sau câu nói của Yue trong khi Shia thì nhìn một cách hào hứng với đôi mắt lấp lánh cố gắng nói những lời ngon ngọt với cô. Thế nhưng, cô ấy đã vô tình thốt ra một từ không cần thiết và giờ cô đã khuỵu người xuống trong khi giữ lấy đôi má đã bị Yue tát. “… Chỉ là hướng dẫn tới Biển Rừng thôi.” “A~.” Thật vậy, chỉ có Á nhân là sẽ không bị lạc trong Biển Rừng, và nếu được tộc Người Thỏ dẫn đường thì họ có thể yên tâm. Mặc dù cậu có thể nghĩ ra giải pháp nếu bị lạc trong Thụ Hải, đó lại là một ý tưởng thô bạo và không chắc chắn. Trong trường hợp xấu nhất, họ sẽ bắt cóc vài Á nhân để hỏi đường đi, nhưng nói thật là nếu có Á nhân nào đó sẵn sàng hướng dẫn họ thì đó là điều tốt nhất. Tuy nhiên, Hajime chần chừ vì Shia có quá nhiều vấn đề rắc rối. Yue ngước sang Hajime để phá vỡ sự chần chừ của cậu. “…. Ổn thôi, chúng ta là cặp đôi mạnh nhất.” Đó là lời mà Hajime đã nói ở dưới Vực thẳm. Họ sẽ không nhượng bộ với thế giới này. Khi họ bảo vệ cho nhau họ là cặp đôi mạnh nhất. Hajime chỉ có thể nở ra một nụ cười gượng gạo khi tự nghe chính những lời nói của chính cậu. Với sự giúp sức của tộc Người Thỏ, việc tìm kiếm xung quanh Biển Rừng sẽ trở nên dễ dàng hơn. “Trước khi lời nói gió bay”舌の根も乾かぬうちに: một thành ngữ của Nhật, mình được một người có chuyên môn bảo là nó giống như "ngựa quen đường cũ" trong tiếng Việt, nhưng như vậy thì không hợp ngữ cảnh lắm nên mình đổi thành như trên., họ có thể vướng vào rắc rối với lính của Đế Quốc và các Á nhân khác nên họ phải tránh chúng đi. Tất nhiên, không phải do họ bận rộn hay gì, nhưng đó là việc không thể tránh khỏi vì có nhiều kẻ thù chắn trước con đường tốt nhất họ đi. Cậu thậm chí buộc phải quyết định “Giết” những kẻ cản trở đó. “Vậy sao. Này, vui lên đi con thỏ bất hạnh kia. Tôi sẽ chọn cô làm người hướng dẫn cho chúng tôi qua Biển Rừng. Còn phần thưởng sẽ là việc đảm bảo an toàn cho mạng sống của cô.” Lời đề nghị của cậu không có sai sót nào cả, trừ cách ăn nói giống hệt một Yakuza ra. Mặc dù vậy, lời hứa bảo đảm an toàn cho mạng sống họ được thốt ra từ một người đàn ông mạnh mẽ có thể dễ dàng giết các Quái Thú (hoặc Quỷ Thú - Demonic Beast) trong núi làm Shia hạnh phúc tới nỗi muốn nhảy cẫng lên. “C, cảm ơn anh rất nhiều ! Ư ư ~, tốt rồi~ thực sự tốt quá~” Shia khóc nấc trong niềm vui sướng. Thế rồi, cô bất chợt đứng dậy vì giờ họ không còn nhiều thời gian mà để phí phạm nữa. “Ư, ừm, cảm ơn anh ! V, vậy tôi có thể gọi anh là gì …” “Hửm ? Giờ cô nhắc tới điều đó … Tôi tên Hajime, Nagumo Hajime.” “…Yue.” “Tôi hiểu rồi, Hajime-san và Yue-chan.” Shia lẩm nhẩm tên của họ nhiều lần để ghi nhớ chúng. Thế nhưng, Yue bất mãn ra mặt và phản đối cô. “…. Dùng –san đi, con thỏ thất bại kia.” “Phư ế !?” Giọng điệu ra lệnh của Yue khiến cho Shia bị bối rối, có vẻ như cô ấy nghĩ rằng Yue nhỏ tuổi hơn vì Yue có ngoại hình nhỏ nhắn. Tới khi biết được rằng Yue là một ma cà rồng và còn lớn tuổi hơn cô, cô ngay lập tức xin lỗi bằng cách phục người xuống. Với Yue, không phải là cô ghét gì cô ấy. Mặc dù không biết tại sao nhưng … khi Yue nhìn vào phần nào đó trên cơ thể của Shia có vẻ như có sự ghét bỏ trong ánh mắt cô, mặc dù đó không phải là lý do chắc chắn gì cho cam ! “Thôi nào, giờ ra đằng sau xe đi con thỏ mặt dày kia.” Hajime, vốn quen với đầu óc trong sáng của Yue, hướng dẫn Shia nhảy lên xe. Và việc đó gây nên sự khó xử tiếp theo cho Shia. Không thể trách cô được vì ở thế giới này không có loại xe 2 bánh nào có thể chuyển động bằng cách nạp ma lực cả. Tuy vậy, do Shia hiểu rằng đây là một dạng xe cộ, Shia chậm rãi ngồi xuống phía sau Yue. Mặc dù đó là một ghế đôi sử dụng một loại da Quỷ Thú nào đó, nhưng vì Yue nhỏ con nên có đủ khoảng trống cho họ ngồi. Shia, vốn đang bị ngạc nhiên bởi sự mềm mại của chiếc ghế, bắt đầu nghiêng về phía trước Yue, ép “hung khí” của mình vào cô ấy. Bị ngạc nhiên bởi cảm giác bất ngờ đó, Yue bắt đầu đứng dậy và tiến ra ngồi đằng trước Hajime. Vóc dáng nhỏ bé của cô công chúa ma cà rồng hoàn toàn vừa khít trong vòng tay của Hajime. Hiện tại, Yue cảm thấy khó chịu bởi “thứ vũ khi đó” đã tấn công cô. Hajime chỉ có thể cười trừ sau khi đoán ra phần nào lý do trong khi Yue - đang tin tưởng trao trọn thân mình vào lòng Hajime thì lại mang một cảm giác cay đắng. Shia có vẻ vẫn chưa kịp hiểu chuyện gì vừa xảy ra khi hỏi “Ơ ? Sao vậy ?”, rồi vô tư ôm eo của Hajime đầy hạnh phúc luôn. Hajime – vẫn tỏ ra như thường lệ - chỉ đổ ma lực của cậu vào chiếc xe ma thuật 2 bánh của mình và lái nó. Không phải là cậu ta có phản ứng hay gì nếu như bạn hỏi cậu ta cảm giác lúc đó. Nhưng nếu cậu mà bảo là không có gì thì đó quả là một lời nói dối trắng trợn. Không nhận ra sự đấu tranh tâm trí đang diễn ra trong Hajime và Yue, Shia hỏi qua vai của Hajime. “Ư, ưm. Mặc dù chạy nhanh hơn thì sẽ tốt hơn … Đây có phải là một chiếc xe không ? Nó là loại gì thế ? Hơn nữa, Hajime-san và Yue-san là những người sử dụng phép thuật, phải không ? Kể cả khi không thể sử dụng ma lực ở nơi đây …” “À~, tôi sẽ giải thích trên đường đi.” Trong khi nói thế, Hajime gia tăng ma lực của cậu và tăng tốc chiếc xe. Chiếc xe lao đi một cách êm mượt, và qua vai của Hajime, tiếng hét “Kyaaaa~!” của Shia thốt ra ngày càng rõ to. Mặt đất và vách núi trông như đổ về phía sau khi chiếc xe của họ tiến về phía trước. Ở dưới hẻm núi Shia càng lúc càng ôm chặt Hajime hơn trong khi mắt cô thì nhắm lại vì tốc độ của chiếc xe, thế rồi một hồi sau có lẽ vì đã quen với điều đó, Shia nhanh chóng trở nên phấn khích. Khi Hajime chạy theo hình vòng cung để tránh 1 tảng đá lớn trên đường, cô ta liền hét lớn lên đầy phấn khích. Trên đường đi, Hajime bắt đầu giải thích tại sao họ có thể sử dụng ma lực và lái chiếc xe này, về việc tại sao cánh tay của Hajime giống như một vật tạo tác. Shia chỉ có thể mở to mắt ra mà kinh ngạc. “Ể, vậy là, cả 2 người đều có thể trực tiếp thao túng ma lực, cũng như có khả năng sử dụng các pháp thuật đặc trưng ư…” “À, đại loại vậy đó.” “… N.” Sau một lúc tâm trí của Shia trở nên trống rỗng trong sự kinh ngạc, bất thình lình, cô ấy đổ mặt về phía vai của Hajime. Và rồi, bằng cách nào đó bắt đầu thổn thức. “... Giờ thì chuyện gì nữa đây ? Lúc thì nhặng xị cả lên, sau đó trở nên chán nản và giờ thì lại khóc lóc … Cảm xúc của cô lộn xộn thật đấy.” “… Đã lâu lắm rồi ?” “Cái gì là lâu lắm rồi chứ ?” | “Ý anh là sao ? Tôi rất bình thường đấy ! …. Chỉ là, khi tôi nghĩ rằng tôi còn không cô đơn nữa …. Việc đó làm cho tôi cảm thấy hạnh phúc…” “”……”” Có vẻ như vì năng lực của cô ấy giống với đám Quỷ Thú, cô đã luôn nghĩ rằng cô chỉ có một mình trên thế giới này và nó làm cô cảm thấy cô đơn. Được sống dưới mái ấm gia đình trong 16 năm liền và được coi như 1 thành viên gia đình dù việc đó mang lại hiểm hoạ cho họ, thậm chí phải chạy trốn vào Thụ Hải chỉ vì cô, đó có lẽ là tình yêu thương của họ. Kể cả thế, à không, chính bởi vì thế, mà cô có thể cảm nhận được cảm giác cô đơn rằng “Cô ấy khác biệt so với những người khác”. Nghe thấy những lời của Shia, Yue trở nên im lặng trong khi đang suy nghĩ. Có vẻ là khuôn mặt thiếu biểu cảm của cô đang mất đi nhiều màu sắc hơn. Hajime thì bằng một cách nào đó có thể hiểu được những cảm xúc của Yue bây giờ. Chắc chắn rằng, tình huống của Yue gần giống với của Shia. Cả 2 người đều có khả năng thao túng ma thuật trực tiếp và sử dụng ma thuật độc nhất, và với việc này không một ai ở xung quanh có thể được gọi là “đồng bào” 同胞 của họ cả. Thế nhưng, vẫn có điểm khác biệt nhất định giữa hai người bọn họ. Trong khi Yue không hề có gia đình để được yêu thương, Shia thì lại có. Đó là một điều gì đó khiến cho cô có một cảm xúc phức tạp xen lẫn với sự đố kỵ. Nói thêm rằng từ quan điểm của Shia, Yue là một “đồng bào” mà cô ấy cuối cùng cũng được gặp. Thật đúng là một vấn đề phức tạp. Từ sau lưng Yue, Hajime nhẹ nhàng vỗ nhẹ vào đầu và vuốt ve mái tóc cô. Với Hajime người được nuôi dưỡng trên đất nước giàu có, Nhật Bản, cùng với tình yêu thương đong đầy từ cha mẹ cậu, mặc dù không có sự tồn tại như kiểu “đồng bào”, cảm giác cô đơn mà cậu cảm nhận được không thể đem ra so sánh với sự hiện diện của Nữ hoàng, của Yue. Hơn nữa, cậu không có bất kỳ lời lẽ nào có thể giúp được cô ấy cả. Cậu chỉ có thể cho cô ấy biết rằng cô ấy “hiện tại” không còn cô đơn nữa. Dù Hajime đã hoàn toàn thay đổi, vẫn có sự đối xử tử tế với những người mà cậu quan tâm tới. Hơn nữa, nếu cậu không gặp được Yue, sự tử tế đó của cậu có thể cũng đã tan biến đi rồi. Yue là người đã ngăn chặn Hajime rơi xuống vực thẳm của tội lỗi. Bởi vì có Yue ở đây, Hajime mới có thể giữ lại được nhân tính của cậu. Bằng chứng là, Hajime sẽ bảo vệ lời hứa của cậu với Shia. Để bảo vệ tộc Haulia khỏi binh sỹ của Đế Quốc để họ có thể dẫn đường cậu bên trong Biển Rừng. Cho dù tình cảm của Hajime có truyền đạt tới được hay không, Yue đã bớt đi sự căng thẳng của cô ấy và dựa lưng vào Hajime. Như thể cô muốn được chiều chuộng vậy. “Ưm~ Anh quên mất tôi rồi sao ? Ở đây tôi đã nói “Đó là tin lớn. Tôi không còn cô đơn nữa rồi. Bởi vì tôi có hai người bên cạnh rồi” hay gì đó như vậy và rồi tôi khóc đấy ? T, tôi muốn được an ủi anh biết không ? Muốn được chiều chuộng đó anh biết không hả ? Kể cả vậy, dù cơ hội đã có ngay đây, tại sao hai người lại bước vào thế giới riêng của mình chứ ! Tôi cô đơn lắm ! Hãy mang theo cả tôi nữa chứ ! Dù thế, cả hai người ….” “”Im lặng đi con thỏ thất bại.”” “…. Vâng … Hức …” Để cho Shia đang rên rỉ, tự dưng làm ầm lên khiến cả Hajime lẫn Yue hét to lên theo bản năng. Tuy nhiên, để một cô gái khóc một mình và tạo ra thế giới riêng tư của hai người có thể bị coi là đồ độc ác. Càng nói thêm là ngoài việc Shia bị la, quả thực cô còn đáng thương nữa. Thế nhưng, nghị lực lại chính là điểm mạnh của cô ấy. Trong tâm trí Shia “Đầu tiên mình phải khiến họ gọi mình bằng tên ~ sau cùng thì họ là những người đồng đội mà cuối cùng mình đã tìm được. Mình sẽ không để họ đi đâu hết ~!” trở thành mục tiêu mới của cô ấy. Trong khi đó, tiếng hét của Yue và Hajime vang vọng khiến tiếng gầm của lũ Quỷ Thú vang lên gần đó. Dường như có rất nhiều Quỷ Thú trước mặt họ. “! Hajime-san ! Chúng ta sẽ đến đó sớm thôi ! Tiếng của con Quỷ Thú đó nó … gần lắm rồi ! Gần với chỗ của cha tôi và những người khác đó !” “Daa~, đừng hét gần lỗ tai tôi coi ! Cô nghe đây ! Ráng ôm chắc vào vì tôi sẽ tăng tốc đấy ! Hajime đổ càng nhiều ma lực hơn nữa, khiến chiếc xe bắt đầu tăng tốc nhanh hơn. Mặt đất và vách núi vụt ra đằng sau họ một cách nhanh chóng. Hai phút trôi qua. Họ dừng lại với một cú trượt dài khi thấy một toán Người Thỏ đang bị tấn công. Chú thích Category:Arifureta